


Of Cats and Dogs

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddles, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Gajeel is secretly a dork, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray can't say no to his sister, M/M, Natsu finds a cat, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, cuteness, there's a puppy involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt: What's with the box?Natsu finds a cat. Gray can't tell his sister no when she's handing him a puppy.Now they just have to hope their boyfriend won't kill them.





	Of Cats and Dogs

" _Gray is going to kill me,_ " Natsu thought as he carried the small, broken down cardboard box. Small mewls were coming from inside, and Natsu wanted nothing more that to open it and play with him again.

Earlier that day, he stumbled through the darker part of town to meet his cousin who was supposed to sell them a text book. He did, and for really cheap too, but Natsu had stumbled right into a box after he turned to go home. Gajeel, was over six feet tall and he used to have a bad background, so despite being more than capable of handling himself, it made Natsu more than a little nervous. He realized that he had misjudged him when he promptly helped him back to his feet and decided to spend an hour playing with what was in the box.

The adorable kittens had immediately caught their attention, and they lost track of time while they played with them. Several others walking down the street had noticed them, and many of the kittens had found a home that way. Eventually it was down to two of them, and Gajeel had received a message from his girlfriend saying that it was more than okay for him to bring one home.

That left one. It had a bluish tint to it's fur and was clearly the runt, but Natsu had fallen down the rabbit hole the second he saw him.

Now he just had to hope that his boyfriend thought the same.

* * *

" _Natsu is going to kill me,_ " Gray thought as he drove home from his sister's. Ultear had been a prominent figure in his life, and he just couldn't say no to her. Recently her dog had puppies, and due to her apartment only being large enough for one dog, they had to either sell them or give them away.

Ultear had called him over to try and give him the puppy, even through Gray had told her they didn't really have the room. She'd called him over and gotten him to play with the ones that hadn't been picked up yet and her own, and then she told him that the chubby one that wouldn't leave him alone didn't have a home yet.

She'd told him they'd have to take that one to a shelter if they couldn't find a home for it by tomorrow, and almost everyone who'd seen the poor thing had turned it down. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just chubby. Cubby and adorable and sweet and Gray could not stop rubbing her and kissing her little head while his sister laughed at him.

And she was currently asleep in the back seat of his car.

His sister had given him a fucking puppy. It was chubby and cute and fluffy and Gray  _couldn't say no_.

Now he just had to hope that his boyfriend thought the same.

* * *

They had arrived home at about the same time, Natsu walking and Gray pulling in the drive way to their small, cottage of a house. They'd both seen each other at the same time, and they'd both pulled a face that tipped the other off.

Natsu sat the box down on the front porch, Gray opened the car door, and both of them spoke the same phrase in unison, "You have to promise me you won't murder me." They stared at each other for a moment, and then cracked up laughing.

"Seems like we're both in trouble," Gray muttered, "It's not my fault though. It's my sister's."

"Mine's my cousin's fault," Natsu said, "So who's going first?"

Gray sighed, "How about you, because it cannot possibly be as bad."

"Okay, so," Natsu started, " I went downtown to buy that quantum physics text book off of Gajeel, who brought it in Levy's place-"

Gray cut him off, "What do you mean you went downtown? I thought you were supposed to meet in a cafe?" Downtown was awful in the city they lived in, and most people avoided it like the plague. He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend being there alone with someone he hasn't talked to in years. It didn't matter that the guy was family, Gray couldn't trust Gajeel after the shit he got in trouble for. Not yet. "And what's with the box? I thought you were just buying a text book?"

"He refused to meet in a cat cafe, he said it was too girly," Natsu explained, "despite the fact that he apparently loves cats." Gray raised an eyebrow, "I'm getting there. So I bought the text book, and as I turned around, I tripped on box," he gestured to it, and Gray finally put two and two together, " It was full of kittens, and oh my god, Gray, they were all so  _cute_. We sat there and played with them, and people started to notice, so they were getting homes, but there were two left over and Gajeel took one and I took the other, and he's so  _small_. I couldn't just leave him, so..." Natsu trailed off and turned back to the box. The kitten was barely the size of his palm, and meowed happily when the pinkette picked him up to show Gray.

Gray reached out and rubbed the top of the tiny kitten's head, receiving a small nudge in return. "He is adorable," Gray agreed, "But now there's an even bigger problem."

"What do you mean that there's a bigger problem?" Natsu asked.

Gray ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up from spending years with Natsu, "You know that my sister's dog had puppies right?"

"Gray you didn't." He looked everywhere but Natsu, choosing instead to walk over to the car. "You did,"

"I couldn't say no," Gray blurted as he opened the door. He scooped the large puppy into his arms and brought it over to Natsu to see.

"Gray," Natsu began, "Where the  _hell_  are we going to keep  _a fucking Alaskan Malamute._ " He ran a hand through the puppy's thick fur, waking it up and enticing a sleepy yawn from it. "It's not that," He glanced at it's rear, "she's not cute, but where are we going to keep a dog that's going to be as big as me? and what about the kitten?"

Gray gave him a blank look, "In the house, and we can train it to leave the cat alone."

Natsu groaned, "Gray we own a twin bed. A single twin bed. I know you're going to want to sleep with her." Gray's family used to breed dogs, and every time he slept over at Gray's as a kid, there were at least five dogs in his bed, and that's not counting how many were in his room.

The raven-haired male leaned forward and placed a kiss on Natsu's lips, "I'd rather sleep with you, love." Natsu snorted, "Besides, my sister promised she'd buy us one of those jumbo dog beds for her."

"She better," Natsu huffed.

"She will," Gray promised.

* * *

Ultear had in fact bought them a dog bed, but it was never used. Sunshine, as Gray named her, refused to sleep on it, instead worming her way between Gray and the wall. A year later, and Natsu had to sleep on top of Gray for there to be room in their twin bed. Happy, the cat, and Sunshine had it it off immediately, and he curled up on her head at bedtime.

"I told you this was going to happen," Natsu commented on night.

"You haven't complained once, love," Gray retorted.

The pinkette chose that moment to cuddle into his boyfriend even farther, "Course not. It's warm."

Gray chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, "Yeah. It's nice. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Gray."

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1,354
> 
> Hi guys! It's another shorter one, but I thought it was good where I left it. My week has gone much better than my week end, so thank you to those of you who asked about that. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I think I might be able to finish another one shot tomorrow! I hope you like it!
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
